


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by 0fflined



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Energon
Genre: A little bit of angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: Prowl fears Rodimus is having second thoughts about their relationship. He seeks advice from his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

The Ocean City was being raised from the deep blue, an away team had been assembled to visit Cybertron and the Q Planet. Planet Q had been saved from the wrath of Unicron, thanks to Galvatron who saw something greater being born from his own sacrifice, but the planet was still in need of great help. If life was ever to be born and maintained there the planet needed outside help. 

Rodimus was leading the away team. Hot Shot, Landmine, Bulkhead and his two followers as well as few Omnicons left to Cybertron as soon as the Bridge was opened. It felt weird for Prowl for not accompanying his comrades, but he himself had told Rodimus he'd stay behind. Rodimus didn't argue with him about it, which kind of irritated Prowl. He didn't even try to convince him to come. 

Prowl watched from the Control Room's window as the team drove up the Bridge Road and disappeared. He held his arms folded on his chest.  
"Call us if something comes up", said Jetfire a bit further, Rodimus answering him over the radio: _"Will do. Rodimus, over and out."_

"Hey, Prowl? Why didn't you tag along?" Jetfire's voice caught Prowl's audio receptors and he turned around to face him.  
"Why, can't I be anywhere where they are not?" Prowl said, he didn't mean to sound mean but his words came out that way. Jetfire huffed and tilted his head to side.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to-" he started but Prowl cut him short. He took a few steps towards him, lifted his servos up as a stop and said: "No, no, _I'm sorry_ Jetfire." 

"Is everything okay? Do you wish to talk 'bout it?" the second in command of Prime asked, but Prowl flashed him a smile and replied: "Nope, everything's fine." That wasn't really the truth, but Prowl didn't want to burden Jetfire, or anyone else, with his personal problems. 

Later, Prowl was walking along the wide corridor, which had large windows in the roof. There walked a few humans and Omnicons here and there, some of them might've greeted Prowl but he was too deep in his thoughts to notice. Actually, he was so thoughtful he didn't even hear Prime call his name, and thus he ended up colliding with the big bot. He bumped against Prime and only then he was brought back to Earth. 

"S-sir! I'm so sorry-!" Prowl pulled back and stammered; "I'm so embarrassed! I didn't mean to-" Optimus gave a soft little laughter and answered: "It's alright Prowl! No harm done."  
"What's on your mind, Prowl? you were quite absent there", asked Roadblock, who was standing on Prime's left. Prowl 'umm'ed lightly and told him: "It's nothing, just a bit distracted. It's a bit hard for me to adjust to life without having to look over your shoulder for possible hostiles." That was true, just not the entire truth. With Rodimus life was always one big battlefield. You never knew when someone wanted to shoot you. 

Optimus lifted a hand on Prowl's shoulder for a moment.  
"I understand you perfectly, Prowl. It was hard for me at first too", he explained. Prowl looked up at him as Optimus continued: "But it's going to get easier. You'll never really let your guard down again, but you'll get used to life without war." Roadblock smiled and looked up at his leader, if someone had wise words to spare it was him. He wasn't the leader for just his strenght. 

"Thank you, Optimus, I'll remember that", Prowl replied with a nod. Optimus removed his servo and looked down at Roadblock.  
"I must be going. I'll see you later, Roadblock", the leader said and placed his servo softly on the bot's cheek, who leaned his head lightly on it. Prowl couldn't help a smallish smile. Optimus and Roadblock's thing wasn't a secret to anyone, they didn't mind showing everyone what they had going on. Another thing that bothered him about his and Rodimus' relationship. Could it even be called one?

Optimus left the scene, leaving Prowl and Roadblock behind. Prowl looked after him before he asked: "Where's he going?" and turned to face Roadblock. The brown and yellow bot answered him: "Doctor Jones needed to talk to him about something. How come you didn't leave with Rodimus?"

There it was again, Prowl murmured something unclear and looked down at his feet.  
"I.. I didn't feel like it", he replied, his mood dropping dramatically. Roadblock frowned and tried to gesture for an optic contact.  
"Is there something going on? Are you two okay?" he asked. What Prowl and Rodimus had wasn't much of a secret either, it was more harder to see but it still was there. Apparently Roadblock had noticed the tension between them. 

Prowl wasn't going to open up to him, but maybe opening up was what he needed to do. Maybe he needed advice. Prowl shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and replied with a sigh: "I... don't know. Rodimus sir has been... distant." Roadblock gestured for Prowl to follow him, the blue bot would probably be thankful if his personal matters weren't heard by everyone. 

They came outside, where Prowl continued: "Rodimus and I, well, there's been something about us for eons. We have..." Prowl stopped and looked a bit hesitant. He moved to lean against the railing that circled the city.  
"Been intimate?" Roadblock helped him, to which Prowl nodded. Roadblock took a place next to him.

"There had never been anything wrong with what we had. It felt so natural. But now when everything is fine and there's no need to fight, he's become... distant. He doesn't look at me the same way he used to", Prowl explained gesturing with his servos. He turned towards Roadblock and huffed: "Heck, he doesn't even speak to me the same way he used to!"

Roadblock hummed thoughtfully. He looked into Prowl's optics before turning to look at the bright blue sky.  
"Maybe he is just as confused as you are about our current situation. Maybe peace makes him insecure", he said. Prowl let a questioning hum and leaned his head on side.  
"Insecure?"

Roadblock looked at the seagulls which were flying around Ocean City. Their laughter-like sounds were quite relaxing to him.  
"Like you said, up until now you've always had to keep an eye on your surroundings. Maybe that makes Rodimus so distant, he isn't used to life without war. His whole image of world has changed." Prowl hadn't even thought about it that way. He turned to look at the seagulls as well.  
"But I think you should discuss this with Optimus, he's known Rodimus for years. If someone knows what's in his mind, it's Prime." 

Prowl looked at Roadblock, a small smile forming on his face.  
"Thanks, 'Block. You've given me a lot to think about, I hadn't even considered Rodimus could think that way", Prowl told him. True, Rodimus had lived for war, to fight and help those in need. Prowl can't even imagine what his mate could be going through in his mind. Roadblock nodded for him with a dear smile.  
"Don't mention it", he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl had been waiting for Prime for some time now. He was standing outside the Command Center's door, quite nervous about the upcoming conversation. He didn't know why he was so nervous, though, Optimus would understand him and give him the best of advice. Maybe he was just worried about his and Rodimus' future?

The door swooshed open and humans as well as a couple of Autobots stepped out.  
"Prowl, buddy!" Ironhide greeted the other bot, he came over to fist bump him. Prowl knocked his fist against the other's and replied with a cheerful tone: "Ironhide, my man! How have you been?"   
"Good- no, great! We just returned from Jungle City, and guess what- we are able to rebuild it!" Ironhide cheered happily, forcing a happy mood over to Prowl. 

"Optimus sir honoured me greatly and put me in charge of the reconstructions! Of course I'm not alone, but I'm still honoured!"   
"Well, you should be! That's amazing, 'Hide!" Prowl rejoiced him with.   
"Yeah, I'll make sure it'll go as planned", spoke Kicker from down below. He stood next to Ironhide and poked his own chest with his thumb.   
"I wouldn't want it any other way, partner!" Ironhide said to Kicker and lifted him up to sit on his shoulder. 

"I'll be sure to visit you there as soon as possible", Prowl said with a bright smile. Ironhide and Kicker took off to prepare for departure and Prowl proceeded inside the Center. He didn't see Prime leave, so he must be inside the room.  
"Optimus sir?" he called from the door frame. Optimus turned around to face Prowl.  
"Just a moment, Prowl", said Optimus and turned around to end his conversation with Alexis, who was standing on the speaker's platform. Prowl wasn't listening, but he heard them discuss about Jungle City.   
"Consider it done, Optimus", Alexis replied to him, who nodded and thanked her. After that Alexis moved away with the platform. Optimus turned around and approached the smaller Autobot. 

"What's on your mind, Prowl?" he asked as they left the Center. Prowl kept quite close by to Optimus, he didn't want to raise his voice one bit.  
"It's, uh... it's about Rodimus", Prowl started. Optimus gave a half nod; "Continue", he said.

Prowl was 110% sure that Optimus knew about their relationship, so he didn't see it necessary to explain it. Instead, he started: "He's become quite distant... We don't see eye to eye as we used to. He doesn't- feel like he wants to continue what we have." 

"What makes you think that?" Optimus asked him. They walked along the corridor and stopped to wait for an elevator. They'd be going up, Optimus' office was up there. Prowl gestured with his servos as he explained: "Rodimus and I were just fine before. But after everything, after the end of the war... Rodimus has become distant. He doesn't talk to me or look at me the way he used to." 

"And you think his feelings might've changed?" Optimus asked. The elevator came down and Prime offered for Prowl to go in first. He did and continued: "Maybe? I don't know... I talked with Roadblock, who said he might just be insecure." Optimus gave a small 'huh'. It wasn't a surprise Roadblock pointed Prowl his direction. 

"Insecure, as in...?" Optimus asked and pressed the elevator button. Prowl thought for a moment before saying: "As in his whole world has changed. That he's unsure about everything."   
"Ah, I think I understand", Optimus replied thoughtfully. Prowl stood on Optimus' right, looking up at him.  
"But I suspect that's not your only worry... is it?" Prime asked him, and Prowl flinched all over. He frowned sadly and looked away from Optimus.  
"I... fear he might be interested in someone else", replied the smaller bot silently.

\--  
//Planet Q//

Rodimus stood by Alpha Q's grave, looking down at the gravestone. Hot Shot was standing beside him.  
"He was a great guy, despite our differences", Hot Shot said, breaking the silence that had lasted since the arrival. This place was sacred to Rodimus, of course it was. 

"Yes... Alpha Q was a great being", Rodimus replied and walked past the grave. Hot Shot followed Rodimus over to the hill's edge, they looked upon the beautiful horizon. The Energon sun shined beautifully upon the land. Rodimus, as well as others, believed that Alpha Q would want them to let the planet be as it is. It will take years, maybe even lightyears, to produce it's own life, but it'll be worth it. With their help and additional Energon, life could start growing faster than thought. 

"Rodimus? Why didn't Prowl come along? He has the same amount of love for this planet as you, still he didn't come. Is there something wrong?" Hot Shot asked, making Rodimus frown. He mumbled and answered: "What could you possibly mean, Hot Shot?" 

"You know what I mean. You and Prowl are like attached at the hip", Hot Shot started and got a very confused expression from Rodimus. Hot Shot shrugged and continued: "A human idiom, it means you are inseparable. There's more to you than just a professional bond between leader and follower." Rodimus hummed, so Hot Shot knew. Was he being that obvious?

Rodimus didn't answer to his statement, so Hot Shot added: "If you have problems, those should be talked through as soon as possible. The longer you ignore it, the more it hurts." Hot Shot was speaking the truth, Rodimus knew that. He folded his arms on his chest and sighed lightly.   
"I've... been keeping distance to Prowl, and he knows it too", Rodimus started and looked away from Hot Shot.  
"Why?" asked the younger bot.   
"... Because I'm afraid", Rodimus announced and faced him. 

Hot Shot was taken aback a bit, _Rodimus was afraid_? It felt almost unworldly. Hot Shot turned towards him and, a bit hesitatingly, he asked: "What are you afraid of?"  
"Settling down", Rodimus answered straightforward. He looked past Hot Shot into the distance as he explained: "I fear that what we have might come to an end now that peace is achieved. I never considered the war could end with us still functioning. What if I'm not the kind of a bot Prowl wants and needs, now that peace starts modifying me?"

Hot Shot felt a bit awkward, he hadn't thought of Rodimus as such an emotional bot. You learned new stuff about your heroes everyday, it seemed. Hot Shot gestured with his servos and started explaining: "Rodimus sir, it doesn't work that way. The bot Prowl fell for is still here, standing beside me. Peace doesn't work like that, it doesn't just change the very person you are." Rodimus faced Hot Shot, barely.

"You've been in war your whole life, we all have been most of our time. But I'm still the same Hot Shot I was years ago. More mature, but still the same."   
Rodimus thought about his words carefully. He was bad when it came to feelings and such, advice might just be what he desperately needs. 

"Optimus once told me, that each day is a gift, not a given right. For a long time I didn't understand what he meant... but now I know. I know that life can end any second, every single nanoklik might be my last. So I try my best to act like it. I make most of everything. And I think you should too", Hot Shot told and looked at the sky. He turned to look at Rodimus, who was very thoughtful. 

"You care for him, right?" Hot Shot asked, Rodimus nodded and replied: "Deeply."   
"Then you should talk to Prowl and confront your problems together. I'm sure he understands once you explain him what you just explained me." 

Rodimus nodded slowly and hummed. He offlined his optics for a moment before he faced Hot Shot and replied: "Yes, that's what I must do. Thank you, Hot Shot."  
"Always, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

"You think Rodimus might be falling for Hot Shot?" Optimus asked to be sure. Until now Prowl had just hinted that way, he was glad it was Optimus who said it out loud. They were in Prime's office, the leader stood in front of the wall sized window. Prowl was sitting on a chair behind a desk, facing the window's way as well. 

"Y-yeah... I think", Prowl mumbled sadly. He looked away from Optimus and intertwined his fingers together. Optimus turned around on his spot to face Prowl.   
"I assure you, Prowl, you've got no competitor in Hot Shot", Optimus replied to him, drawing a questioning mumble from the smaller bot.  
"Hot Shot has been in a relationship for years, and still is. A few days ago they celebrated their 9th anniversary with Blurr." 

Prowl felt awful. He hadn't only thought the worst of Rodimus but of Hot Shot as well. Prowl looked very embarrassed, he hid his face in his palms.   
"Cybertron below me", he mumbled silently into his servos. Optimus walked over and placed his enormous servo on his shoulder.  
"How come I didn't know?" Prowl asked and looked up at Prime, who explained: "Most don't know, they lay low. Blurr isn't one for such attention, and Hot Shot doesn't boast around with it." _Like with almost everything else_ , he thought to himself.   
"Don't feel bad. Worrying such things only means you care a lot."

Prowl chuckled with a kind of a sob and looked down at his feet.  
"I'm a bit dump, aren't I? Do you ever worry over things like this, Optimus?" Prowl asked and faced the leader, who pulled his servo back and lifted his servos on his hips.  
"Every once in a while. I fear Roadblock grows tired of me, my responsibility as the commanding officer really takes a lot of my time. But at the end of the day, I always find him waiting for me", Optimus answered him, Prowl smiling softly.   
"That was beautiful, sir", Prowl chuckled and stood up from the seat.  
"Well thank you", Optimus replied and chuckled lightly.   
"Now, you need to speak to Rodimus. No one else can do it for you."

\--

"Jetfire, I need a Bridge to Cybertron!" said Prowl as he ran to the yard. He looked up to the Control Center, where Jetfire was.  
 _"I'd love to, but-"_   
"Jetfire, this might as well be the matter of life and death! I need that bridge!"   
_"I would, Prowl, but I can't! I'm on hold for another bridge, coming **from** Cybertron!_ " Jetfire announced. Prowl huffed and turned to look up at the Bridge Road. Huh, who could it be? More importantly, who is keeping Prowl from going to Rodimus??

A red, Cybertronian truck appeared from the Bridge and drove down the road. Rodimus transformed to his bot mode as he reached the ground level. Prowl stood further, nervousness attacking him again. Why was Rodimus here? 

Prowl opened his mouth to say: "Shouldn't you be at-?" but he was cut short. Rodimus fast paced to Prowl, placed his servos on both sides of his head and kissed him. Rodimus kissed him long and dearly, the way he used to before. Prowl couldn't stay angry at him now, no way. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and back, pushing himself up to his toes to reach the leader better. 

Up at the Control Center Jetfire turned to look at Optimus and Roadblock, who stood next to him by the window.   
"I bet you had no part in this", Jetfire asked with a tone that told, 'you most certainly did.'   
"I don't know what you're talking about", Optimus replied innocently, to which Roadblock added: "Whatever it is that you mean, Jetfire?" Optimus took a soft hold of Roadblock's servo and held it dearly in his enormous one. 

Once they parted, Rodimus got serious. He stared into Prowl's optics and explained: "I'm so sorry, Prowl. I was afraid to settle down, I was afraid something might change and-" 

Prowl placed his whole palm on Rodimus' mouth and told him: "Shut up, you're ruining the moment."   
"We'll have plenty of time talking this through once I've got enough of you for today", Prowl continued and faked a pouty face.  
"Oh, can that happen?" Rodimus spoke, muffled by the servo on his face. Rodimus moved the servo from his face, intertwining his fingers with Prowl's. He didn't say anything else; Rodimus closed the distance between their lip plates and let Prowl have what he had been longing for. He deserved nothing less.


End file.
